


参天的树

by kuro707



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro707/pseuds/kuro707
Summary: 小兔子不乖。
Relationships: 达泽
Kudos: 5





	参天的树

最近李天泽实在是太忙了，通告一个接一个，经纪人一天递来八个剧本，光是挑选剧本就足够让他眼花缭乱。好不容易得了半天空能去找陈玺达也已经是晚上了。

刚进门就被陈玺达按在沙发上好一顿亲，快两个多月没见到他了说不想同他亲热那是假的。

紧身牛仔裤的扣子连同拉链早就在李天泽不察觉时被他给解开了，一只大手从蝴蝶骨开始沿着背脊摩挲而下。名牌牛仔裤毕竟是名牌，布料弹性十足，够他企图点火的手轻而易举的溜进去。

“身上没几两肉，这儿倒是挺翘的。”

他说得时候手也在没停下动作，将人圆润的臀瓣在手中使劲揉搓了一番。酥麻得感觉像一股弱电流一样从尾椎传来，李天泽腰一软只好往陈玺达怀里倒。谁晓得这人也不伸手扶他一把，任他一闷头倒在自己胸前。

好在常年游泳给了陈玺达一副好身材，绝不止是虚有海拔。紧实的小腹贴上来压在他脆弱的地方。

他低下头来凑在李天泽耳边，调情一般得轻轻舔舐他的耳垂，一不留神舌头又灵活得钻进了耳窝里，湿热的触感使得李天泽浑身发软也说不上是什么感觉。只能乖乖挂在陈玺达身上，因为动情而羞得滚烫的小脸就隔着他的薄薄衬衫贴着陈玺达的胸肌，甚至都能听见他的心跳声。

扑通扑通。

又闻到他身上有股淡淡得烟草的味道，仔细一嗅还混着一丝清凉的杨梅味。

“今晚留下来了？”

被他这么一番言语加实际行动的撩拨，李天泽的大脑选择放弃思考了，反正明天是中午的飞机，便顺从本能的在他带领下将自己交托出去。

“嗯。”

他刚发出一个音节就被陈玺达堵住了嘴，这个吻算不上多温柔，反倒是显得他有点急色。两个人的唇刚贴在一起就迫不及待的用舌头撬开了李天泽有些发抖的牙，带着点侵略性的往里探。

接吻这事儿看不看天赋呀，怎么陈玺达每次都能给自己吻得七荤八素的。

李天泽还没想明白这事头就又犯晕了。

“唔……玺达，停……停一下。”  
“……你让我喘口气。”

李天泽好不容易找回自己的呼吸，一只手软趴趴的勾着陈玺达的脖子，满脸潮红抬眼看向他。 泛红的眼角加上急促呼吸时滚动的喉结令人浮想联翩。

陈玺达轻笑一声将自己的上衣除去后便拉着李天泽的手覆上自己小腹处，弯曲着的手指尖从腹肌凹线处缓缓划过。

“从前有只小兔子，它有大大的眼睛长长的耳朵，可爱极了。”他低声说着令人摸不着头脑的话，拉着李天泽的手解开了自己的皮带和扣子将他往里带了进去。“有一天小兔子走着走着迷路了，就走进了一片黑森林里。”

这种色气满满的“童话故事”听得人羞极了，手想往回缩奈何力气比不过他只得乖乖被带着往“黑森林”里越走越深。碰到他那处已有几分感觉的事物时只觉得有喉头有一丝干渴。

“原来森林里有一棵大树，可它看上去好像状态不太好，可能是需要可爱的小兔子给它一些···刺激。”

他滚烫的东西落在了自己的手里，虽然还没完全醒来可尺寸却已经是一只手握不住了。不过几番套弄又胀大了几分，手上的动作挤开了拉链，完全挺立起的东西从前襟露出，直竖在两个人之间。

“小兔子”翻身从他这颗大树身上下来，陈玺达还来不及疑惑就被这只鼓起勇气想主动一次的兔子给“生吞”了。

他的小兔子正半跪在自己的胯间，用他红润小嘴努力的想将他身下的巨物收缴。可惜没法将它整根吞进去，可湿热的口腔紧紧的包裹着勃起的肉棒，这种感觉已经足够令他兴奋。舌尖从他的顶端划过几次发现没什么纠缠的余地便乖巧的缩回去开始缓慢的吞吐起来。

“嘶···”

几个来回小兔子像是摸索到了方法，一只手握着他的根处好让自己能尽情的品尝嘴里的美味。舌尖不时蹭过他柱身最前端的小孔，而后开始摆动着头部或深或浅的吐纳着，将他吮吸得滋滋作响。

正当陈玺达享受着他的热情时，他的小兔子放慢了嘴上的动作扬起脑袋微眯着一双湿漉漉的眼睛看向自己。这种居高临下的角度十分能够取悦他，李天泽被情欲染红的眼睛比平时更加蛊惑。

“操。”他不禁低声咒骂出来，仅仅只是嘴炮怎么能够满足两具饥渴的身体。

陈玺达将他从地上捞起，顺势压在了沙发上，两个人即刻陷进了绵软的地方。便不再忍耐的将两人身上的障碍尽数除去，炽热的肉体在接触到绒面的布料上的那刻像是被无数双手抚弄一般心痒难耐。

“大树说他想去小兔子家里看看。”

“唔···啊···”他继续着这种恶趣味的床上调情，一只手的手指抵在李天泽的穴口处另一只攀上他光洁的上半身找到殷红的乳首不停揉搓着。

“小兔子乖乖，把门打开。”说着还假模假式的在被他折腾到红肿不已的乳首上轻轻按了两下，一边将三根手指挤进了“小兔子”的身下的洞穴里进行扩张，等他湿润的小穴将他的手指完全吃了进去后就开始大力的抽插。

“啊啊~嗯啊···”随着他的动作小兔子也耐不住发出甜腻的叫声。

“唔···换···换那个进来吧~”他含含糊糊的说着，只是手指自然无法满足他。性欲的潮水汹涌而来一发不可收拾，他想要的是刚才他用嘴感受过的巨物，将他整个填满。

陈玺达收回手指，将身下人那双修长的腿分开来。湿润的手指拖起他的臀瓣将它们掰开露出“兔子的洞穴”。迫不及待的将自己抵在入口处借着那处分泌出的液体将巨物送了进去

“呼···”李天泽大口大口地喘息着，慢慢放松自己的身体……一点一点将他完全纳入自己的身体里。

陈玺达进去后只克制住了几秒便毫不留情的开始占领的行为，巨大的肉棒以极快的频率进出他的穴道。李天泽在他开始抽动起来后就只记得勾着他的脖子放肆呻吟。

“啊……你…轻一点…啊………”他呜咽着求饶道。可陈玺达却只把这些话当做情趣，全然没有放慢动作。反而是用一双大手扣住他的腰，将他固定住。随后是不知疲倦地抽插，一下比一下狠。

“啊~”  
不一会儿李天泽就将自己交代了，两人交合处沾上了许多黏稠的体液，陈玺达每撞在他的臀肉上都带着黏糊糊的淫秽响声。被撑开的穴口在长时间的摩擦下已经有些发痛了，感受到自己体内那根东西越来越烫，想来也快要到释放的时候了。

“玺达……快···再快点····”

他仰着脖子发出甜腻的声音，将自己的后穴收紧了几分让那巨物能顺利释放，高潮带来的快感一波一波侵染着身心。

“啊啊……啊……”

一股股浓稠的液体喷进他的洞穴深处，低于体温几度的液体遇上炙热的肠壁不免让人浑身一颤。

一场激烈的性爱过后两个人都已经是大汗淋漓，爱欲染红的皮肤还有些敏感。陈玺达并没急着退出来，细碎的吻从李天泽的小腹往上蔓延，舔弄着饱满殷红的乳珠。

李天泽感受到他仍在自己体内的事物渐渐恢复了势头，后穴再次被它填满。

“大树对小兔子说···”陈玺达压着嗓子在他耳边向他继续讲着大树和兔子的骚话。

“他还想再来一次。”

🐇


End file.
